garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield and Friends, S1EP1
Original Airdate 17 September 1988 First Segment Peace and Quiet: Garfield spends the whole night watching a documentary, so when he tries to get some rest when Jon and Odie are out shopping, annoyingly Binky the Clown shows up, trying to give a birthday message to someone who doesn't live at that house. Second Segment Roy wakes up at sunrise one morning, and instead of crowing to wake everyone else up, he instead puts on a CD of rooster crows over the loudspeaker and goes back to sleep. Meanwhile, Wade comes across Orson reading on a sofa. Orson begins to tell him about his book but becomes irritated by the constant rooster crowing, so he goes to put a stop to it. After he leaves, Wade notices a slip of paper hanging out from under the sofa. He pulls it out and discovers it is a service tag; he then thinks he is going to be arrested because he removed it. Wade tries to put it out of his mind by raking the leaves, but then he decides he will sew the tag back on. He runs to do so but quickly gets knocked unconscious by the rake, and then he has a dream that he is indeed sent to prison. He eventually wakes up with the intention to still sew the tag back on. Orson wakes Roy up and tells him to turn the CD off because there is a squad car outside, which Orson infers that the neighbors called over. Just as Wade is convinced that the police won’t come after him after all, he comes across the squad car and gets frantic. Roy can’t get his stereo turned off, but Wade remedies that by running in a scared frenzy and crashing into it. He tells Orson and Roy about his problem, and they both think Wade has nothing to worry about until they hear someone in a megaphone telling them to come out with their hands up; they instead run away frightened. The person with the megaphone turns out to be Booker playing a joke (although Sheldon doesn’t find it funny). Notes *This episode marks the first mention of the Klopman diamond. *Bo and Lanolin do not speak in this episode. *Roy’s wake-up call comes from the 101 Rooster Crows CD. *The tag under the sofa reads: Warning! Do not remove this tag under penalty of law. Penal code 7756. Goofs *Roy is wearing pajamas and no earmuffs when he goes to sleep, but when Orson wakes him up, he is wearing earmuffs and no pajamas. *Orson, Wade and Roy can’t recognize Booker’s voice through the megaphone even though Booker didn’t disguise his voice. *When Orson, Wade and Roy crash the wall down in Roy's house and run away, the house appears to have a different configuration than it had earlier in the episode. Quotes Judge Orson: Wade Duck, you are charged with tearing the tag off a pillow. How do you plead? Wade: I did it! I did it! I'm glad I did it! [Laughs maniacally] And I'd do it again. Judge: I sentence you to 9,999 years in prison! Wade: [Sighs] At least I didn't get life. Roy: CD is stuck! That's what I get for buying a stereo from a horse. Third Segment Garfied Goes Hawain: Garfield catches a rare cat disease which makes him dance whenever someone mentions anything to do with Hawaii. However, things go wrong when Jon tries to make money using the disease symptoms. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1